


Alive

by sperrywink



Series: Alive [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Blaine didn’t expect to have a good time at this New Year’s Eve party. Blaine didn’t have fun doing anything since he and Kurt had stopped being even friends this past April.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SeBlaine Sunday's New Year Challenge](http://seblainesundays.tumblr.com/post/169179614908/challenge-51-new-year) on Tumblr.

Blaine didn’t expect to have a good time at this New Year’s Eve party. Blaine didn’t have fun doing anything since he and Kurt had stopped being even friends this past April. Seeing the signs on the wall with respect to his relationship with Kurt, he had gone to Berkeley in an effort to branch out and meet new and different people, but it had backfired and he was just sad and lonely since all his friends had gone to East Coast schools (Tina) or stayed in Ohio (Sam).

But Blaine had promised Sam he would go out and _try_ to enjoy himself, so here he was holding up the wall in some swanky apartment in a San Francisco Victorian that his co-singers in the school’s Glee Club had dragged him to. He would be trying harder to have a good time, but the party was aggressively heterosexual, which Blaine found hysterical considering he was in _San Francisco_ , and Blaine just wasn’t up to fighting the good fight tonight of all nights. He just wished he could have a nametag that said, “Hi, I’m gay,” on it though, so he would stop getting hit on by girls looking for someone to kiss at midnight.

Blaine was debating which was the lamer option, sticking around to be kissed by a girl on New Year’s Eve or going home early and spending midnight in pathetic loneliness, when someone stumbled into his side. He lifted his drink to keep it from spilling, and looked over to find Sebastian looking at him astonished. He could relate. He was pretty astonished too. He put his drink down on a little table. He felt he needed all hands free for this conversation.

He asked, “Sebastian?”

Sebastian just blinked owlishly at him, and Blaine realized he was toasted.

Blaine sighed and waved a hand in front of Sebastian’s face. “Sebastian?”

Sebastian batted his hand away, and finally seemed to gather some of his wits. “You really are here. I thought someone had spiked my drink and I was hallucinating. But, what are you doing at my lacrosse team’s party?”

Distracted, Blaine said, “Is that who’s party this is? I had no idea.”

Sebastian blinked again. “Not that you aren’t a welcome distraction, but you never struck me as the party crashing type, killer.”

“I’m not crashing, I came with my Berkeley Glee Club. Although, I wasn’t part of the decision-making process, so maybe we are crashing. Sorry.” Blaine shrugged.

Sebastian snorted. “Assuming your glee club is full of hot girls, my lacrosse team would not mind. But they deserve to have their hot girl party crashed by non-hot girls, so welcome anyway.”

Blaine pointed at Sebastian. “Oh my god, yes! I can’t believe I ended up at the only New Year’s Eve party in San Francisco where the only gay people seem to be you and I.”

Sebastian asked, “So why did you end up at this party? I had to come, it’s my team. Surely you had better options?”

Slumping back against the wall, Blaine shrugged. “I wasn’t going to go out at all until Ashley came and dragged me to this party.”

Shaking his head, Sebastian said, “Still pissing away your life over your high school boyfriend? Damn, Blaine, I thought you were better than that.”

Usually Blaine would defend himself hotly, but this night and this party had worn him down. “Apparently not. I’m just as pathetic about love as anyone else.”

Sebastian slumped onto the wall next to him so that their shoulders touched. “So, if you’re still all caught up in Kurt, why are you on the West Coast?”

“Fresh start? Kurt has emphatically said he wants no contact with me, and I figured having 3000 miles between us was the best way of honoring that without becoming a crazy stalker.”

Sebastian chuckled. “That is pathetic, but honest, so you get points.”

Sighing, Blaine drily said, “Yay. Go me,” which made Sebastian laugh out loud, which did bring a smile to Blaine’s face, so maybe it was worth running into Sebastian. At least he knew he wasn’t the only gay person stuck at this horrible party.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, curious Blaine asked, “So do you go to Berkeley too?”

“No, Stanford.”

“So, we are crashing your party. Sorry.”

Sebastian shrugged, and turning on his side created an intimacy between them. “No worries. You certainly livened up my night.”

Blaine turned and looked into Sebastian’s eyes, which were bloodshot from all the drinking he had obviously been doing, but were also sparkling with mirth and good cheer. Blaine never figured out how, but Sebastian always seemed so comfortable in his skin and his personality. He only seemed to regret his actions when Karofsky tried to commit suicide, but that had all of them rethinking things. Other than that, Sebastian was happy with who he was and where his life was going. Blaine wondered how he did it, because Blaine was a mess of confused emotions and conflicting feelings.

Just then the room started shouting out the countdown to midnight, but Blaine didn’t look away from Sebastian who was still scrutinizing his face closely. He felt trapped in Sebastian’s gaze. He felt like Sebastian could actually see him, flaws and all, and didn’t turn away in disgust the way Kurt had.

Sebastian raised one hand and casually caressed his cheek, and as the countdown reached one, leaned down and kissed him ardently on the mouth. It was like liquid fire against Blaine’s lips and he gasped in surprise.

At Blaine’s gasp, Sebastian pulled back, and Blaine wanted to protest. He hadn’t felt so alive in months, if not more than a year. Sebastian searched his face for something, and seemed to find it, because he leaned down and eagerly kissed Blaine again. Blaine kissed back just as hard, and soon they were making out against the wall. But it was midnight on New Year’s Eve, so everyone else was too and paid them no mind.

It was stupid, but Blaine couldn’t help comparing Sebastian’s kisses to Kurt’s. Kurt’s always felt precious and kind of sacred. Kissing Sebastian, which was all heat and fire, he realized how distancing those kinds of kisses with Kurt really were. Maybe he had put Kurt on a pedestal. Surprised at his thoughts, he made a sound, which made Sebastian break off kissing and look at him questioningly.

Blaine blinked his eyes open and looked into Sebastian’s face. Deeply desiring more kisses, he reached up and brought Sebastian down into another filthy kiss, and Sebastian hummed his approval.

Finally, when Blaine was dizzy with desire, Sebastian sucked on his earlobe, and whispered, “Come home with me.”

All Blaine could say was, “God, yes.”

Sebastian took hold of his hand, and lead him determinedly through the party towards the front door. Blaine could hear the catcalls of Sebastian’s teammates and blushed furiously, but kept his eyes on Sebastian’s back which was loose and relaxed, and encouraged his own muscles to unclench.

Once out the door, Sebastian headed up the stairs instead of down, and Blaine asked, “You live in an apartment here?”

“All the apartments are rented to lacrosse players.”

“I live on campus. It sucks.”

“Yeah, I had enough of that at Dalton. I much prefer my own place.”

Sebastian led him to the top floor, and unlocked the only door. Blaine was curious to see Sebastian’s place, but once they were inside, Sebastian was kissing him again, and all other thoughts fled his mind. 

Blaine held tightly to Sebastian’s shoulders as their tongues tangled, and Sebastian’s hands drifted down to squeeze his ass. Blaine delighted in it. He thought he should be thinking they were going too fast, but he wanted to be reckless for once, and Sebastian’s kisses made him feel that way.

So, Blaine went onto his tippy-toes to better fit them together, and Sebastian groaned happily, breaking the kiss to arch his neck. Sebastian groaned out, “I don’t know if I can make it to the bedroom,” as his hips started up a driving rhythm.

Blaine laughed in delight, but said, “We are definitely going to the bedroom. I’m not doing this against your front door, Sebastian.”

Sebastian looked him in the eye, and asked, “But you are doing this?”

Feeling that Sebastian needed the words, Blaine replied, “We are doing this, yes.”

Sebastian smiled at him surprisingly sweetly, which made Blaine blink, but then Sebastian was pulling him by his hand through the apartment again, and Blaine took the few seconds he had to look around. The apartment was homey and comfortable, much more so than Blaine would have thought. He guessed he had some thought of Sebastian having a showy place, but this was a well-loved and lived in apartment.

The sofa was a light grey linen fabric, and the TV was of a decent, but not garish size. The kitchen was spotless, except for a coffee cup on the counter, and then they were in the dark hallway, and Sebastian was pulling him into his dark bedroom.

As they went through the door, Blaine flicked on the lights, and looked around curiously. The bed was a queen, and actually made with a dark navy blanket. Other than that, there was a desk, and a dresser, and again the place looked lived in and homey. Sebastian asked, “Done looking around? Cause I have a bedside lamp which is nicer.”

Sebastian flicked on the bedside lamp with a raised eyebrow, and Blaine rolled his eyes at him, but flicked off the overhead lights. The cozy warmth from the bedside lamp was better.

Sebastian came up to him again, and put his hands on Blaine’s hips. “Not to beat consent to death, but checking once more. You’re here with me, right?”

Blaine looked Sebastian dead in the eye, and replied, “I am. Nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

Sebastian gave him another one of those sweet smiles, and then they were kissing again, and it was just as electric as downstairs, if not more so now. Blaine didn’t know if Sebastian was just that good, or if it was the chemistry between them, but whatever it was excited him beyond belief.

They fumbled through undressing, neither one willing to forego kissing for any length of time. When they were finally naked, Sebastian encouraged Blaine towards the bed, and Blaine laughed at how eager Sebastian was being, which made Sebastian tickle his sides, which of course made Blaine collapse on the bed in a ball to avoid Sebastian’s fingers.

He said, “No fair! I don’t even know if you’re ticklish.”

Sebastian climbed up next to him, and curled around his back. Blaine could feel his warm skin and the heat of his cock along his crack, and his breath caught at the intimate feeling. Sebastian was saying, “You’re out of luck. I’m not,” But Blaine was already reaching behind to pull Sebastian into another kiss, and so his words got muffled between them.

After that they were hot and frantic, and as far as Blaine was concerned, Sebastian couldn’t get his cock inside Blaine fast enough. Finally, Sebastian was sliding in, and Blaine’s legs were wrapped around his shoulders, and Blaine could cry he felt so much. As Sebastian wiped away his tears, Blaine realized he was in fact crying.

Sebastian stilled and asked, “You okay?”

“Shit, yeah. I just missed feeling this way.”

“What way?”

Blaine said, “Alive,” and an understanding look passed over Sebastian’s face. There was more comprehension and sympathy in Sebastian’s expression than Blaine had gotten from anyone in a long time. It made a few more tears leak out, but Blaine ignored them to kiss Sebastian passionately.

And then Sebastian moved, and sparks flew along Blaine’s core making him moan obscenely. After that it was a rush of movement and sound and emotions that carried Blaine away in bliss.

Blaine came slowly crashing back down from orgasm to find Sebastian had cleaned them up and was wrapped around Blaine snoring gently. Without dislocating Sebastian, Blaine reached over and turned out the light, deciding he would figure out what this all means in the morning. But he was finally looking forward to the new year, now that he knew he could move on and life could be better. He would always be grateful to Sebastian for giving him that, even if this was a one-off for Sebastian. But Blaine admitted he was curious to see if it could become more.


End file.
